See You Again
by svufanfiction0
Summary: A story about Olivia and Elliot meeting again. Though it's shaky from the start, Olivia starts to wonder what a life with Elliot will be like but there's only one problem... She's in a relationship with Ed Tucker. Rated T for now but if you want, that could change.
1. Chapter 1

Pushing Noah on the swing was one of Olivia's favorite things to do. Hearing him laugh brought warmness to her heart. As she pushed, she couldn't help but to smile and laugh herself when he begged her to go higher. "I don't want you to fall off baby." she told him through a smile.

"Mommy! Higher!" he screamed again and laughed when Olivia pushed him just a little higher.

About 5 or so minutes later, Olivia slowly brought the swing and her son to a stop. "Are you ready to eat Noah?" she asked him as she helped him off of the swing.

He nodded and grabbed her hand as they walked to a nearby tree with plenty of shade. There laid a full picnic and Ed Tucker smiling at them as they approached. "Ed!" Noah yelled as he ran as fast as his tiny legs could go towards him. He plunged his self into Tucker's arms and kissed his cheek.

"Hey Buddy, Did you have fun on the swings?" he asked the boy as he leaned up to kiss Olivia who now stood over him.

"Yes!" Noah exclaimed. "Mommy pushed me really high up, I 'most touched the sky!

"Sounds like fun Bud." Tucker told him. "Who's hungry?"

"Me!" Olivia and Noah both said together causing Tucker to snicker.

He grabbed the large picnic basket and cooler, "Good." He opened it up and pulled out three sandwiches, a bag of grapes, some crackers, a juice box for Noah and two water bottles. "Not much, but how does a peanut butter and jelly sandwich sound?"

Noah grabbed the sandwich quickly, "Yum" he smiled as he took a bite.

"Guess someone was hungry" Olivia laughed as she too took a bite from her sandwich.

They ate quietly, listening to the laughs that filled the park. They watched the families play with their children in the sun. However, as they were finishing up, a football landed right next to Ed. "Mommy, Ball!" Noah exclaimed.

"That's right Baby, it is a ball. I wonder whose it is." She stated.

"I think its his." Ed pointed to a young boy approaching them.

As Olivia saw him getting closer, she couldn't help but recognize the boy. His hair was blonde, long and curly and he had the bluest eyes she had ever seen. Then she knew. "Excuse me sir, That's my ball. I'm sorry to interrupt your picnic but can i please have it back?" He asked Tucker.

"Absolutely." He handed him the ball. "You have really good manners as well." Tucker smiled at him.

He returned the smile, "Thank you. You have a really cute son. My half brother looks a lot like him but he's three."

"Thank you." Tucker smiled. "What's your name son and how old are you?"

"I'm Eli and I'm 8."

Olivia eyes widened in shock. She thought it could be him but then thought against it, but now she knew. That was Eli Stabler.

"I'm so sorry. He will talk your head off." A man said as he came closer to them. "Thanks for getting his footb- Tucker?" Elliot exclaimed as he finally saw him. He took a look to his left and his heart dropped. "Liv?"

"Stabler." Tucker stated.

"Hi Elliot" Olivia said as well as she looked into his blue orbs.

"Don't tell me, you had a kid with Tucker Olivia." Elliot stated rudely.

"It's none of you're business Elliot." Olivia replied. She gathered their things and stood up. "I think we should go Ed. Noah is due for a nap."

"No Nap!" Noah screamed and Tucker picked up the little boy.

"Liv wait!" Elliot called to her.

She turned around sharply, "You do not get to call me that anymore." she hissed and turned back around.

Elliot watched silently as Ed wrapped his arm around Olivia's waist and walked out of the park.

* * *

After Noah was sound asleep, Ed and Olivia curled up on the couch and put in a movie. Although they've seen Forrest Gump a hundred times, it was still their favorite movie to watch together. "How you doing Liv?" Ed asked her.

She sighed as a reply. 

"Liv?"

"Eli's gotten big." she said simply.

"Yeah he has." Tucker took a sip of his water. "Elliot's changed too."

"Yeah." she agreed.

"Look Hun, I don't know what your relationship with him really was but-"

"It was nothing." She interrupted. "Obviously our friendship meant nothing to him." She stood up.

"Where you going?"

"I just want to be alone right now." she walked to the bedroom and closed the door causing Tucker to sigh.

He got up and followed her but before he could turn the knob to the door, he head her soft sobs and knew to give her a little space.

After a few moments, he went in to his Olivia lying on her back staring at the ceiling. He crawled in the bed next to her and wrapped his arms around her and held her until she fell asleep.

Elliot Stabler was back and Ed Tucker knew that he was going to be a problem.

 **A/N: Okay, so I haven't written in a while and I thought now would be a good time. I apologize for any mistakes ahead of time. I really would love to hear your thoughts and ideas for this story. READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!**


	2. Chapter 2

6:56. The time on her Alarm Clock read 6:56. With 4 minutes until the shrill sound erupted, Olivia lay alone in bed staring at the bright red numbers. Reaching to her right, she felt a now cold, empty space where her boyfriend, Ed Tucker abandoned only an hour ago. 6:57. 3 minutes until she had to get up and start her day as lieutenant. As she lay there, she tried to focus on what was in store for her today, however all she could think of was what happened yesterday. The sight of him again. Her partner and best friend of 12 years. 'How could he leave me like that?' The question that she has asked herself for more than 5 years. Think of him caused her to become angry again. 6:58. 2 minutes. She stared at the numbers, waiting for them to change again. She thinks about Elliot. Elliot. He's changed. Still fit and still handsome. His hair graying around the edges. His eyes an icy fierce blue, but relaxed. 'What could've happened if he had stayed?' she thinks. 'Would she have Noah still?' 'Would they still be partners or would she still be lieutenant?' 'Would she still have a relationship with Tucker?' 6:59. 1 minute. She sighed. 'Is he still with Kathy? Eli said he had a younger brother. A half brother. But was he Kathy's or Elliot's?' The questions traveled through her mind as she waited for the clock to change one more time. She stared and stared and suddenly, right when the numbers changed, the loud ring echoed through her room. 7:00. Taking a deep breath she reached over and silenced the clock. She got up quickly and made her way to her son's room.

As she peeked in she saw Noah sound asleep. Smiling to herself, she allowed him sleep for a few more minutes as she showered and got ready. After 10 minutes of a hot shower and 10 minutes getting dressed and applying makeup, Olivia shot a quick message to Lucy and walked back to Noah's room to awake him for the day. "Hey baby." Olivia cooed. "Time to wake up sleepyhead." She smiled as Noah opened his big eyes.

"Mommy." Noah said and reached his arms up for her to pick him up. She did and kissed his head.

"Good Morning Noah." With his head in the crook of her neck, she heard him mumble something that sounded like a 'good morning'.

She carried him to the kitchen to give him some breakfast as she made herself a cup of coffee. She looked at her watch. 7:35. Lucy would be there in about 15 minutes. Once Noah finished, Olivia took him to her room to dress him. She put him in some comfortable clothes. Since it was raining, she figured they wouldn't be going anywhere. Once he was fully dressed, Olivia let him play with his blocks as she watched the news waiting for Lucy to arrive.

* * *

He knew he was going crazy. After seeing her again, he knew he had to make amends. Especially now since she was with the head rat of the ratsquad. He drove quickly to the place he vowed never to go to again. The 16 Precinct. He felt weird parking in the visitor parking lot in front of the building, and even more so when he got strange looks walking into the building. He checked his watch as he got on the elevator. 7:35. She should be here by now. As the elevator stopped on the correct floor, he hesitated before exited, gaining a few stares from the officers he rode up with. He took a deep breath as he stepped off right when the doors were closing. He walked slowly, contemplating whether he should go through with this or not. He kept walking. Turning the corner, he stepped into the room with a few detectives running around. He immediately spotted a young blonde sitting at her desk with a young brown-haired guy sitting on top of the desk. Seeing as they were the only ones who didn't look as busy, he walked towards them for assistance on finding where Olivia was.

"Cute guy heading this way." Rollins said as she noticed Elliot's presence.

"Cute guy?" Carisi said with a bit of jealousy. "Real mature Amanda."

She winked at him as she greeted the former detective, "Hello, I'm Detective Rollins." She said in a southern accent as she rose from her chair. "And this is Detective Carisi." She added as Carisi stood up as well. "Can we help you."

"Uh yeah," Elliot started,"I was actually looking for a detective who works here or used to work here, I really don't know." He rambled clearly nervous. "Uh her name is-"

"Man can you believe that coffee shop downstairs?" Fin walked in carrying four cups of coffee. "Been down there for half an hour. I swear the have terrible customer service." He walked closer to the trio and Elliot turned around. He nearly dropped the cups as he saw him. "Elliot Stabler. Man, I thought I would never see the day that Elliot Stabler would be standing in the 1-6 again." He set the cups down, and embraced Elliot.

"Hey Fin." Elliot smiled.

"Y'all know each other?" Amanda asked confused.

"Yeah, Elliot worked here for over 12 years." Fin told her. "In fact he was Olivia's partner." he said becoming angry. "You know you got a lot of balls coming here to see babygirl after what you did to her."

"Babgirl?" Carisi questioned.

"I know, that's why I came here." Elliot told Fin.

"You were Olivia's partner?" Amanda asked him and he nodded. "Is that who you were looking for?"

"Uh yeah."

"Well she's not here." Fin said coldly as he grabbed his coffee. "You know it was good seeing you Elliot, but i think you should leave."

"I'm not leaving until I see her. Is the Captain here? I can wait in his office."

Fin sighed. "No he retired, Munch too." He took a sip of his drink. "But of course you wouldn't know that."

"Then whose office is that?" Elliot asked him, pointing to the office to his left.

"Liv's. She's in charge around here now. Lieutenant actually."

"Wow." Elliot said shocked.

"Um, there's a waiting area outside to the right if you want to wait there." Rollins told him. She looked at the time on her laptop. 8:04. "She should be here anytime now."

"He doesn't need to wait for anything." Fin said standing up approaching Elliot. "You can just leave. I doubt Babygirl would want to see you anyway."

"Who is Babygirl?" Carisi asked, but again he was ignored.

Elliot stepped closer to him, "You don't know that. I just want to talk to her."

"No way, she doesn't want to talk to you Stabler."

"How do you know?" Elliot raised his voice.

"I know more than you would! I didn't leave her without saying bye! I didn't abandon my best friend!" Fin yelled at him.

"What is going on in here?" Olivia said as she entered the squad room. All four of them turned to her and even some officers who had been watching the scene unfold. "Elliot?" She caught his eyes. "What are you doing here?" she asked him quietly.

"This is about to get good." Carisi whispered in Amanda's ear causing her to lightly elbow him.

"What are you doing here?" Olivia asked him again.

"Can we talk?"

 **More to come obviously but review anyway please.**


	3. Chapter 3

"Can we talk?" She questioned. "You want to talk?" she chuckled lightly. "Now you wanna talk?"

"Liv, listen-" He tried.

"I told you not to call me that." She said firmly, staring straight into his blues. "You know, after yesterday I couldn't stop thinking about you. All night. I couldn't sleep. And I even thought about letting it go, forgetting that I even saw you yesterday. That was my plan. And it still is." She regathered herself and cleared her throat. "Leave Elliot."

"Olivia please." He begged.

"For what huh? So you can apologize? Say you're sorry for leaving? Sorry for cutting me out of your life?" She began to raise her voice and she quickly approached him. "Sorry for ending a 12 year friendship? Well you can save your breath because I don't want to hear it!" She slapped him hard across his face, already leaving a red hand print on the side of his cheeks.

"Jesus Liv."

"It's Lieutenant Benson." She told him. "Fin, Carisi" She turned to the men, "Escort this civilian out of here please." Olivia said then began to walk to her office, but before she could take two steps a hand lightly grabbed her arm stopping her. She looked up at him.

"I'm sorry." Elliot said sincerely. As Fin and Carisi got to him, he added "Semper Fi Olivia."

This statement caused her eyes to twitch, caused her heart to sink and her blood to boil. She turned around quickly and with tears in her eyes, she slapped him again. "Semper Fi?" She grabbed the medallion that was around her neck and snatched off, throwing it at him as hard as she could. "Semper Fi my ass!" He reached to the ground and picked it up. "Get him out of here." She told the boys and went into her office, slamming the door as she went.

"Let's go man." Fin told Elliot as he stood there staring at the door where she disappeared into.

"I really screwed up." Elliot said as he began walking out of the squad room.

"Yeah. I even feel a little bad for you." He replied as they exited the room.

Amanda who was speechless just as the rest of the officers were, was shocked. Not knowing what to do, she went back to her desk. She looked up at everyone, "Show's over y'all, Get to work." She told them and they all did as they were told.

* * *

After a long stressful day at work, Olivia was ready to go home and take a nice long bath. To give her some time to think, she decided on walking back to her apartment. Because it was only 8, there was still a little daylight so she knew she could make it home before it got too dark. Upon leaving the station she noticed a familiar figure standing on the bottom step. As he turned around, Olivia rolled her eyes and began walking home. "Olivia wait up!" He jogged quickly to catch up to her. She stopped walking and turned to him.

"Why are you still here?"

"I've been out here since this morning, waiting for you."

"Why?"

He pulled something out of his pocket and held out his hand, "To give this back to you. It's yours Liv." He showed her the medallion she ripped from her neck earlier. "If you want I could get it fixed for you." she sighed and rolled her eyes again. "I'll get it fixed for you." He put the necklace back in his pocket.

"What do you want from me Elliot?"

"Have dinner with me."

"Are you insane?" She asked, "Why would I want to have dinner with you?"

"I just want to talk and I figured you would be more willing to talk to me if food was involved."

"Well you figured wrong." She turned and began walking again but she didn't get to far as she heard him call her name again.

"One hour Liv. One hour with food and I swear if you never want to see me or speak to me again after this hour is up, I'll leave you alone." He reached out and grabbed her hand, but she pulled away quickly contemplating her answer. She checked her watch and looked up into his blues. Something she couldn't resist. "Please." He begged.

She shook her head. "One hour." She agreed. "And I told you not to call me that."

 **... Should Olivia stay and listen to him or walk out before his hour is up? Leave your suggestions in the comments! Where do you want this story to go?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey Everyone! So I just want to apologize for neglecting this story. It's been so long since I written anything so hopefully my continuation will be as good as before. I plan to finish this story but I will need reviews on where exactly I should go with it. Hopefully everyone enjoys the rest of this story and hopefully it doesn't take me as long to upload another update. Sorry again!**

* * *

At the closest late-night diner to the precinct, Elliot and Olivia sat across from each other in a booth in the back of the restaurant. Sipping her coffee, Olivia knew in the back of her head that talking with Elliot was a mistake. Her and Ed Tucker were doing so well with each other and he took good care of Noah. Although she wanted to bolt from the restaurant and run home, deep down she wanted to hear his explanation for being MIA for all these years. Yes, she missed him. Missed him like crazy, but with everything that has happened to her in the last few years, she's learned to grow without him. She's moved on. She's happy.

They sat in silence for a few minutes sipping their coffee. "So are you gonna talk at all or can I just leave?" Olivia asked with annoyance clear in her tone.

He cleared his throat and slid his coffee to the side, "Are you hungry?"

"Am I hungry?" She frowned. "What do you want Elliot?"

"I- I think I'm just going to get a burger." He replied.

"Wow. I'm leaving." she stated and began to slide out of the rather large booth.

He finally looked up at her with his eyes red, "Olivia wait. Please wait." She stopped and turned to him. "I just need you to wait, please." He pleaded. She returned to her spot in the booth.

She could see the look in his eyes. She knew that look. The look of pain and hurt and regret and sorrow. She soften and her look turned from anger to concern. "What's going on Elliot? Talk to me."

He sighed, "I just want to start by saying I've missed you so much. You have no idea how much I thought of you. So many times that I dialed your number and hung up. God I missed you."

"Why didn't you reach out to me? Why did you leave me?"

"I tried but I just couldn't." He took a deep breath. "And I left you because I couldn't lose you."

She started to get angry again, "That makes no sense at all." she said shaking her head.

"Listen when Jenna came-"

"Elliot I don't want to hear about Jenna. I want to know why you disappeared and kicked me out of you life."

"Olivia, just let me get this out okay? Please don't interrupt but I need to tell you from the beginning."

"If Eli never kicked his ball over to us, would you ever have reached out to me?"

"Yes, eventually. I don't know- just listen okay?" She nodded her head and quickly took a sip of her coffee, grimacing as it scorched her throat. "I had to leave Olivia, I shot a teenager."

"That doesn't explain why-" she started.

"Will you please just let me talk? And when I get this out I promise you can ask me whatever you want and I will answer." He paused for a second and then continued, " She came in there with that gun and shots were ringing out everywhere. I knew someone had to stop her.. I didn't want to shoot her and I definitely didn't want to kill her but when I saw her look at you with that gun in her hand" he took a deep breath and shook his head, closed his eyes for a moment and then reopened them. He looked at her and saw her own eyes red and glossy. " I had to. I couldn't lose you Liv." He grabbed his spoon and looked down at his coffee slowly stirring it around in the mug. "I was always told by my dad that cop's defense is to shoot to injure unless the person you're after is endangering the lives of civilians, then you shoot to kill. But Liv, the only life in that room that mattered to me was yours." He let a tear fall from his right eye.

She did the same and grabbed the napkin from her left and dried her cheek.

"When I got home that day, I took a long shower and I cried. I cried so hard, harder than I ever had to in my life. I was torn. I didn't know what to do, who to turn to. I was lost. I couldn't think."

"You should've came to me." Her voice cracking with every word.

"I couldn't. We made a promise Olivia. We promised each other that we would put the job first. That we wouldn't choose each other over the job. That day I chose you. And I couldn't dare go to you because I just knew that you would hate me and I couldn't take that.

I spent the rest of that year in deep depression. I didn't talk to anyone. I couldn't eat and I barely slept. The kids wanted nothing to do with me except Eli but I was so screwed up that I even neglected him. Kathy couldn't stand me - We fought all the time. And pretty soon I shut her out too. I had nothing going for me. I felt alone but for some reason I couldn't man up enough to call you. Every night I would drink. Heavily. Kathy and I separated and she wouldn't even let me see Eli. But I really couldn't blame her. For the next two years I lived in my dad's old cabin and got a job for a construction company. I was doing okay, but I was still a heavy drinker and had a really bad attitude." He took a sip of his coffee then looked at her looking down at her hands taking in everything he was saying. "William Lewis." Her head shot up a the name. "I saw the news Liv. I saw what he did to you and that caused me to come out of my "coma". When I heard you were kidnapped the first thing I did was called Cragen."

"You talked to him?"

"Yeah. But he said that it was best if I stayed out of it and to let the "police" do their jobs. He said that you didn't need me. I was pissed, I wanted to find you. I tried to find you. I called him everyday and I prayed that they would find you and you would be okay. When the found you I was thrilled. I knew then that I had to see you. But as I was putting my shoes on, I seen you on the news. With Cassidy and my heart sank. I knew then that when Cragen said that you didn't need me, he was the reason why. So I stayed home. I didn't want you to hate me more if I showed up so I decided to give you space."

"I needed you Elliot." She whispered barely loud enough for him to hear.

"I'm sorry." he whispered back. He cleared his throat, "I kept in touch with Cragen for a while. He kept me updated on how you were doing and even got me a job as a security officer. I was starting to get my life back together. I got in touch with Kathy and told her about the progress I had been making and she agreed to meet with me. About two years ago we divorced but I get to see Eli every weekend and most holidays." He smiled a bit. Cragen told me about him and Munch leaving but after that he didn't talk about you much. I started to worry about you but I couldn't pull my self to reach out to you. After all these years I figured you wanted nothing to do with me. I am so sorry that it took me until now to talk to you. And thank you for letting me talk to you."

"I sorry too Elliot. I had no idea you went through all of that I wish you would've just came to me from the beginning."

He nodded, "I know. I think about it everyday. I think about how much different my life would have been if I did. The kids hated me for a few years but we're all good now."

"That's good." She pushed her coffee away from her. "I'm not sure what you want from me. I appreciate you telling me all of this and I'm glad you're doing well but it's been six years Elliot. A lot has changed. I've changed."

"I know. And although I really want us to go back to the way we were before this all happened, I know that will take some time. So all I can ask from you now is to forgive me and to give me the time to get back to the way we were. "

"I forgive you but-"

"Just think about it." He pulled a pen from is pocket and scribbled his number and address onto a napkin and handed it to her. "Here." She took it and put it in her pocket. "Do you want something to eat?"

"I'm actually not all that hungry." She replied.

"Okay. So you and Ed Tucker?"

"Yeah can we not talk about that right now. Honestly I should probably get home to my son." She grabbed her purse. "Thank you for talking to me Elliot."

"Thank you for letting me. Do you want me to take you home?" He asked.

"I think I got it." She replied as she stood up.

"Hey Olivia?"

"Yeah?"

"Call me?"

"Okay. Bye Elliot." She then left and headed home.

 **So What do you think? Let me know your thoughts on how to continue this story. Or should I just start a completely different story? Leave your reviews.**


	5. Chapter 5

It was a little before 10PM when Olivia arrived at home. She was tired and her mind was racing. She was trying to wrap her head around her talk with Elliot. As she opened the door she noticed Ed Tucker sitting on her couch. "What are you doing here? Where's Lucy?"

Ed Tucker pushed mute on the TV, "I let her go home. I thought you would've been home at least an hour ago." He grabbed his beer from the coffee table, "So what took so long?"

She pulled off her jacket and threw it on the floor by the door, "I uh- Elliot stopped by the precinct earlier today."

"Elliot?"

"Yeah, he wanted to talk after work so we did over coffee." She sat down next to him and took a sip of his beer.

He nodded and wrapped his arm around his shoulder, "He tell you about where he's been?" she nodded. "He was at such a low point but I mean after shooting and killing a teenager, what would you expect." He slowly caressed her head.

"Yeah- wait how did you know he was at a low point?" She moved quickly out of his embrace. "Did you know where he's been what he went through?"

"I uh-"

"You did!?" She sprang from the couch, "You knew where he was this whole time! How did you know and why the hell didn't you tell me!?" She was pissed. She was beyond pissed.

He stood up, "Liv calm down. You're going to wake Noah."

"Tell me."

"I couldn't tell you. I can't tell you."

"You can't or you won't?"

"Liv Please." He reached for her hand but she quickly snatched it away. "Liv?"

She backed away from him, "You knew where he was. Did you know that he knew about Lewis, did you know about his drinking problem, about his divorce?" Her voice getting louder after every word. She couldn't believe. She felt betrayed. She was hurt and so many things were going through her mind. She was thinking about everything that Elliot told her. Yeah she was angry with him for leaving but after hearing his explanation she was more sad than anything. Sad for what he went through and sad for herself as well. But now after realizing that Ed Tucker, her boyfriend, knew where her best friend of 12 years was, knew what he went through and never told her - that pissed her off all over again. She had had enough for one night.

"Liv I couldn't tell you because I knew you would choose him."

"What are you talking about?" Now she was confused.

"God Liv, I worked with you guys for years and after that long it didn't take a genius to realize how close you two were. You always chose each other. You had a connection. I was jealous of that. I wanted you for so long and I knew you both hated me. I knew if he was around, there would never be a chance for me. I didn't tell you because I knew that you go and find him and then that would be the end of us. I love you Olivia and I didn't want-"

"Stop. I-I cant think." She sniffed as her eyes watered. "I need you to leave."

"Wh-What do you mean?"

"I just can't do this tonight." She began walking back to her room as he stood there. "Lock the door on your way out."

He was hurt and he knew that he screwed up. He rubbed his hands down his face and sighed. He contemplated going into her room but decided against it and to just give her some space. He heard the door shut and made his way to Noah's room. He peaked in and saw him sound asleep, "Sweet dreams Little Man." He pulled his door up and left Olivia's apartment, locking the door on his way out.

* * *

The next morning Olivia woke up to four texts from Ed. All of which he was apologizing to her. She was still upset so decided to ignore them for now. She got up and went to Noah's room to wake him up. "Good Morning baby," She said as she opened the door and realized he was already awake. "You're up early."

"Pancakes." Was all he said.

She made her way over to his bed and sat down next to where he was laying. She leaned down and kissed his forehead, "I guess we can get some pancakes. Let's get you dressed okay." She stood up and turned around, "Hop on!" He jumped up from bed with a smile on his face and jumped on her back. She caught him and took him to the bathroom. She sat on him on the counter and gave him his tooth brush as she took her own. "You think you can do it by yourself?" He nodded and she put toothpaste on his brush then he began brushing his teeth.

"Look mama!" He exclaimed with a mouthful of toothpaste.

"I see! Good job." She replied after spitting her mouthful in the sink.

Once they finished and were dressed, they walked the short distance to the local pancake house. Once seated, Olivia asked Noah what kind of pancakes he wanted.

"Chocolate!" he yelled as the waitress approached them.

"Hi cutie, do you want some pancakes?" The waitress asked Noah.

"Chocolate!" He exclaimed again.

With the waitress and Olivia both laughing at the boy's excitement, Olivia spoke up, "He'll have the silver dollar chocolate chip pancakes and I'll have a coffee for now."

"Sure thing, coming right up." She gave Noah one last smile before leaving.

As they were waiting for Noah's pancakes, Olivia helped him color a picture from his kids menu. The waitress brought back Olivia's coffee and a kids drink for Noah. Still coloring, Olivia saw a shadow cover their picture. She looked up and saw Eli and a few steps behind him, Elliot. "Hi Olivia." Eli said with a huge grin on his face.

"Eli, Hi." She gave him a smile then acknowledged Elliot. "Hello."

"Good Morning Liv, Do you mind if we join you?" Elliot asked.

She looked between Elliot and Eli and then at Noah who had his eyes still on his picture that he was coloring. "Uh-" Just then her phone rang, she looked down to reveal that it was Ed...


End file.
